A Complicated Engagement
by Kiritsubo
Summary: A clumsy but well-intentioned man, a shiny ring, a fancy restaurant, interfering friends, an equally interfering restaurant-staff, and cake sums up to...a proposal.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto is the rightful property of Kishimoto Masahi. This work does not claim profit on any publicly recognized characters.

**A/N: **This is a stab at humor and light-hearted material than what I usually write and as such I've changed a few details (e.g. such as avoiding any mention of Sasuke). While this may render the story less "realistic," I thought that anything regarding Sasuke would dampen an otherwise fluffy-one shot. This decision was made by my own discretion and not because of any anti-character sentiments.

* * *

_~.::*::.~_

* * *

When Tsunade woke on a late spring day, she greeted the morning with a scowl.

She turned away from her likeness carved onto Hokage Mountain as if annoyed with it and when her maid came with her breakfast, she dismissed the serving girl with a grunt. There were a number of reasons that could have been attributed to Godaime's foul mood: hangover, paperwork, meetings she didn't want to attend to. But no, none of them were the true cause.

It was in fact, age.

Now of course, everyone who knew the Hokage would have laughed at this considering that the woman retained the youthful appearance of a twenty-year old. But it wasn't beauty that was Tsunade's concern. Rather, it was the fact that she really was too…old…to be Hokage anymore.

The issue that bothered Tsunade so much was this: it was time for a Sixth to be appointed, the Elders had declared. However young and fit Tsunade looked, the fact that her cells were aging did not change the slightest. She was sixty-two years old, the Elders grumbled, and it was high-time for a new Hokage to step up and take the reins. Her one-time use of her regeneration _jutsu_ had cut some ten or more years of her life. Who knew what would happen?

Of course, when asked to name a successor, Tsunade flatly refused.

But the Elders didn't give up.

After a decade of persistent nagging, grumbling, and several shouting matches, the Fifth finally threw up her hands and acquiesced. Eight months were then spent to search and debate over possible candidates.

It was on this spring day that Tsunade was to attend a Council meeting with the Elders to appoint her new successor. So when she arrived (late) to the Council Room, she found the Elders impatient and cranky. Once the disapproving mutterings had stopped, she began to speak and the Elders leaned back in their fine chairs, thinking that she had surely selected the ANBU captain _they_had feted as their favorite.

But when was Tsunade the one to follow the mainstream?

So when she announced her successor's name, the Elders suddenly felt ten years worth of complaints had been a complete waste.

"You're not serious…" The Second Elder stonily stared at the Fifth.

"I am." Tsunade answered, pleased to see the council members squirm in their seats.

There was a long, uncomfortable pause.

"He's a Jinchuriki" An Elder said, pronouncing the old prejudice aloud.

"And despite his achievements," another Elder added, "he is an impulsive man. He acts on what his heart tells him, not his mind. He'll struggle with decision-making."

"I assure you, he's more than capable," countered Tsunade.

"But we must question the impartiality of your choice." another Elder replied. "You've exhibited a kind of favoritism toward him over the years which we feel has negatively influenced your decision…"

He was interrupted when the Fifth slid several crisp files across the table to him.

"You'll find," she said, "the information of all the prospective candidates we selected on the basis of merit, skill, and other 'noteworthy qualities.' You tell me after reading those files which one stood out from the rest."

"Military skills aren't the only requirement to be a Hokage," the Second Elder silkily replied, refusing to touch the manila folders although his fellow members reached out for them.

Tsunade's eyebrows rose.

"My grandfather and great-uncle weren't politicians. They were military men who knew how to defend and acquire their territory well. They chose the Third primarily for his martial skills."

"That was then," the Second Elder snapped, "this is now. If this _Jinchuriki_ really is as capable as you say, does he understand the political duties he has to fulfill?"

"It's only been recently that we've implemented diplomacy in our dealings with the other villages. My successor may not have an outstanding background in politics but neither do the other candidates," Tsunade went on, ignoring the Second. "What's more is that the Sixth can _learn_." She crossed her arms. "Just as _I_had to, when I was chosen as the Fifth."

"I'd rather have a seasoned _ninja_for this."

"The power to appoint a new Hokage resides in the current leader, notthe Council." Tsunade coolly noted. "May I also remind you, Elder, that Yondaime was scarcely twenty-one and had no political experience whatsoever when he was chosen."

"That was a special case." The Third Elder said, coming to the Second Elder's rescue. "Minato exhibited extraordinary talent and skill—he was the best! The Third would've been a fool not to appoint him as Hokage!"

"Yes, because the Fourth managed to win a war with a dozen kunai instead of using a treaty." Tsunade observed. "But aren't we in agreement, after looking at my successor's file, that _his _accomplishments are nearly equal or better than the Fourth's?"

When the Elders said nothing to counter this, she went on:

"All our candidates have excellent reputations. But few are flexible or open-minded enough to teach them how problems need to be solved these days. We all saw this during the interviews we held."

"And you think," the Second Elder snorted, "that _he_will listen to you?"

"He has wanted this chance for as long as I can remember. He knows full well what's to be expected of him and will do anything to ensure the Village's safety." Tsunade confidently replied.

"A cavalier statement," the Second Elder flatly remarked, "and yet I think you chose the _worst possible_man to be Hokage."

"You mistrust my judgment?" Tsunade asked, leveling her eyes with the old man's dust-colored ones.

"On this, I do." The Second Elder scowled. "Your successor is impetuous—"

"Headstrong." Tsunade interrupted.

"An amateur_—"_

"A First-Rank ANBU captain."

"Not to mention he has no notable connections_—"_

"The son of a previous Hokage and a Sannin's student."

The Second Elder glowered. "Do you honestly think I'd ever support your decision in appointing a beast that could lash out at any moment—"

"_Enough."_

Everyone fell silent. One look at the Fifth was enough to discern that the Second Elder had crossed an invisible line.

"I don't understand." Tsunade glared at the table. "Naruto is more than capable to take on this position. He has an excellent military reputation, lineage, and is on good terms with the other kages. On those grounds, he is a more suitable choice than the rest of the candidates." She paused. "I'd think rather poorly of this Council if it was to let pride and prejudice jeopardize Konoha's future by depriving it of a competent leader."

To this, the Council made no reply. All they did was gaze at her through wrinkled faces and beady eyes that had seen too much over the years.

After a few moments, the Elders realized that they were fighting a losing battle. Nothing could be done; they had to accept her decision. And as if knowing she had gotten her point across, the Fifth turned away to leave when—

"Unbelievable," She heard the Second Elder say. "A _Jinchuriki _to lead our Village…"

Inspiration struck Tsunade on the spot. To add a last dose of subtle spite, the Fifth turned around.

"Believe it."

With that, she slammed the door behind her, leaving the Elders blinking at a solid wall of wood and her farewell ringing in their ears.

* * *

_~.::*::.~_

_

* * *

_

When the official banns were published and announced, no one was surprised. Most of the Village, if not everyone, had a shrewd idea that the Sixth's name was going to start with N and end with an O. The new Hokage, in question, however had been surprised.

_No,_Tsunade caught herself, _not exactly._

His initial response had been…

Well…it was difficult to explain.

According to Shikamaru, who was with him at the time when the announcements were made, the new Sixth sunk into a quiet, pensive mood. He seemed "unresponsive" as Shikamaru put it, even when his friends came around to offer their felicitations.

Then to everyone's bewilderment, he simply vanished for about a week. No one—not even Sakura—could find him.

Tsunade, ANBU, and the entire Council went into a frenzy trying to look for their missing successor. On the other hand, the villagers were left in blank confusion and had to deal with the Sixth's absence until on the seventh day, they saw a tall blond-haired figure sauntering up to the Village gates.

After the tumult of cheers, shouts, and bellows subsided, the Council members publicly berated at the Sixth for leaving the village without any notice and accused him of shirking away from responsibility.

_Where have you been?_Everyone demanded.

To this, the new Sixth gave no satisfactory explanation other than the statement that he went to Sunagakure to "deal with business" and refused to say anymore beyond that. Furious, the Council dismissed him and left his friends to grill him.

When the Sixth managed to shake the rest of the Rookie Nine, he was unfortunately accosted by Sakura who yelled before the entire village that he'd be sleeping elsewhere until her humor improved. So after hurtling himself into a storm of tantrums and rages from all sides, the Sixth emerged from it with two dulled eardrums and a temporary eviction from his home.

Several days of persistent supplications later, Sakura grudgingly forgave him.

The morose and secretive man the Sixth had briefly transformed into the prior week had suddenly vanished. All of that evaporated when people began congratulating him in the streets and even took to calling out his new title to him.

_Then_he began to celebrate.

That night, the Ichiraku Ramen chef told Tsunade later, was the most profitable night he ever had in twenty years. Just how many bowls the new Sixth had consumed that night was beyond anyone's reckoning. Yes, he had been more than excited—why shouldn't he have been? He had wanted this for _years_.

So it came as a nasty shock when Tsunade's successor had come into the Fifth's office and brought rather unexpected and quite unpleasant news.

"Are you serious?"

Tsunade stared incredulously at the ANBU captain standing before her desk. When he made no reply, the Fifth continued:

"You are going to miss the Council's meeting tonight," she said slowly as if speaking to a five-year-old, "that will outline the details and duties of a Hokage and your _inauguration ceremony_." She paused to let the words sink in.

"You're telling me that you're not going to attend a significant council session that involves your future position as Hokage without giving _me_any explanation whatsoever."

"It's not like that!" the captain protested behind his mask.

"Naruto!" Tsunade snapped. "Did you listen to a word I said?"

"But—"

"And take that stupid thing off!" Tsunade demanded, reaching over to grab the ANBU mask.

"OW!" Naruto shouted indignantly, recoiling after she flung his mask aside.

"I can't hear you when you talk behind it." The Fifth retorted, sitting back in her chair. "And neither do I want your excuses. You're going to meeting whether you like it or not."

"But I need you to reschedule it!"

"Do I look like your secretary?" Tsunade asked, looking highly affronted.

"But today is—"

"_Naruto!"_

"_Tsunade-baa-chan!_"

The two glared at each other.

_Is there something wrong with him?_ Tsunade wondered. When he told her that he wasn't going to meet with the Council, it was as if he had yanked the carpet under her feet. She didn't understand.

First, there was his sudden disappearance and now this! What was wrong with him? Here, this _boy_(a man now) whose favorite phrase had always been "I'm going to be Hokage one day" and whom she had relentlessly supported in spite of the Elders' protests—was _refusing_to go to something that pertained to his new leadership?

Why?

True, she disliked going to the council discussions herself but even she had obliged to attend _her_session with the Elders and had dutifully gone over the preparations and outlines of what a Hokage could not do and could do, when the ceremony was to take place, where it would occur, etc. So was it fair for Naruto to miss his?

Absolutely not!

"Well don't just stand there!" Tsunade bristled, wanting to hear his excuse and find a way to shoot it down. "Say something!"

"Today's March 28."

Tsunade stared at him. "_And?"_

"And it's Sakura-chan's birthday." Naruto said, as if the answer was obvious.

"Does it look like I care_?"_

"Tsunade-baa-chan."

"You're not missing this meeting because of a _birthday party."_

"It's not _just_that."

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk in frustration.

Suddenly, she found herself staring at something in Naruto's hand. She frowned. To think that he had theaudacity to just thrust something in her face…

"This is why I can't go tonight." Naruto explained, handing the object to her, which turned out to be a tiny, black box.

Tsunade's brows furrowed. "What's this?"

"The reason I went to Sunagakure_._" came the unexpected reply.

Tsunade pointedly looked at him, looking both surprised and intrigued. Frowning, she turned her attention to the black box and opened it.

"…"

"So…" Naruto hesitantly asked again. "Can I bail out of the meeting tonight?"

"…"

He waited for her to look up from the box. "Tsunade-baa-chan?"

"…"

"Er…" Naruto blinked, seeing that the Fifth was struggling to speak.

"You…" She paused, looking at Naruto in disbelief. "So today is…?"

Naruto nodded.

Tsunade stared at the contents of the box before snapping it shut and handing it back to Naruto.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything a week ago," Naruto said, making her look up from her desk. It was the first time he was actually apologizing for his sudden absence and at this unexpected admission, Tsunade was once again rendered speechless.

"So I can I just go tomorrow? Er…please?" Naruto added quickly, seeing the look on her face.

To this, Tsunade pursed her lips as she weighed the present matter. This wasn't good. She didn't want him to miss this meeting but neither did she want to be responsible for impeding this_…this…occasion._The Elders wouldn't stand for it at all, and neither did she.

But then again…

She glared at Naruto, who recoiled from her desk.

"Let me make this very clear," Tsunade began, placing heavy emphasis on each word that followed. "I will _never _let you get away with this kind of thing again." She paused. "I suppose I can persuade the Elders…"

"Really?" Naruto burst out before instantly sobering up at Tsunade's glare.

The Fifth leaned back in her chair, not letting Naruto escape her gaze. "I'm guessing you're going to a restaurant?"

"Yeah, about that," Naruto nervously laughed, "well, I'm kind of broke now since…"

"How can you be broke?" Tsunade retorted, shock fizzling into anger. "You're an ANBU captain. Not to mention the Sixth Hokage now_!_ Your current salary is double than that of—" she broke off, releasing an angry sigh. Her hand curled into a fist. "Where _exactly_ do you plan on holding her birthday?"

"Well, I was thinking Ichiraku…" He stopped when he saw Tsunade's stony gaze.

"I mean—" Naruto blundered on. "I got her a cake—"

Without warning, Tsunade yanked the bottom drawer of her desk. A second later, she threw a packet of what appeared to contain crisply folded ryuu to his chest.

"Make reservations at a decent place." Shehaughtily ordered as Naruto caught it with his hands. "Spend it on anything _but_Ichiraku ramen." She sat back in her chair. "And use it wisely—that's a bit of _my_salary you have, right there."

Naruto gaped at the Fifth.

"And get flowers." Tsunade continued, acting with a kind of indifferent mien as if she just hadn't given Naruto a generous sum of money. "I'd tell you what her favorites are but I don't know. You could ask Shizune, she might have an idea."

"But," Naruto gasped, "there's got to be like…"

"Why are you complaining?" Tsunade asked icily. "You've always bothered me about giving you a raise."

"I'm not!"

"Then leave me _in peace_!" Tsunade scowled, imperiously gesturing to the doors. "Now get out. I have a lot of work to do, thanks to you."

"No you don't. You take your _sake_ break at this hour."

"OUT!"

"Okay, okay," Naruto backed away. His hands groped for the doorknobs. "But thanks…Tsunade-baa-chan…_a lot_…" He turned to go when—

"Naruto."

He looked back.

The surly expression on the Fifth's face was gone and replaced by a grin that seemed to reach from her lips to her honey-amber eyes.

"Good luck."

Now, it was Naruto's turn to smile. "Thanks but, I don't think I'll need it."

For a fleeting instant, Tsunade thought she saw a triumphant gleam in his eyes but before she could look at it more closely, he was already gone.

"_Tsh_" Tsunade sighed after him, watching the doors close. "That little, arrogant prick…"

For a long time, she sat in her chair, staring after the double doors where Naruto had passed through. All the while, her mind kept flashing back to that tiny box he had handed to her and the glimmering contents.

"Shizune!"

There was silence until Tsunade heard the tell-tale patter of footsteps and a moment later, her assistant stepped into the office.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune greeted, closing the doors behind her. Her dark eyes swept over the office then settled on Naruto's forgotten mask on the floor. "Oh...did the meeting not go well?"

"Hmph!" Tsunade crossed her arms, unsure of how to exactly describe what had just happened.

"Did he ask to accompany Sakura on her missions again?" Shizune warily asked, observing the Fifth's expression. "I've _told_him not to bother you with that but he just doesn't listen."

"What do you think?" Tsunade asked.

Shizune paused.

It had turned into a custom. Every month, Naruto visited the Fifth's Office to pester Tsunade, asking if he could come along with Sakura on her missions or if he could take her place, provided he had a good excuse which in almost all cases, he never did. Though it was a constant source of irritation for the Fifth, it also provided half-an-hour's worth of amusement for Shizune as she laughingly observed Naruto bursting into the Hokage's office and hear him make his usual demands.

"Besides," she heard Tsunade say, breaking her thoughts. "Y_ou're_the one who keeps informing Naruto what and where Sakura's missions are."

Shizune colored. "Well…that's…" She sputtered. "I mean it's just…"

"I know, I know," Tsunade waved her hand impatiently. She straightened a little in her chair. "In any case, no, Naruto didn't come in asking about Sakura. But I have several things I need you to do."

"Yes?" Shizune straightened a little.

"Tell the Elders that the session with the Sixth will have to be postponed till tomorrow evening."

Shizune blinked. "_Eh?_"

"You may tell them that Rokudaime needs to oversee an extremely important matter tonight and will be unable to attend." Tsunade overrode. "And I need to know if Sakura is scheduled to leave for any missions tomorrow."

"Ah." Shizune frowned, unsure. "I can check for you."

"If she is, I want you to find another medic to take her place."

Shizune looked surprised.

"Sakura can have a couple days off." Tsunade went on.

Her assistant stared after her. "And may I ask what brought on this leniency?"

To add to her bewilderment, the Fifth smiled.

"Just do as I say."

* * *

.::*::.

* * *

"I'd like to reserve a table for two, please." Naruto requested to a young hostess as the concierge slid the bamboo screens to a close behind him.

Above them was a high vaulted ceiling upholstered in wine red and snow white silk. Sconces of lights glittered all around the walls while behind the hostess's stand he glimpsed rich tablecloths swept over fine tables and waiters walking around in smart black jackets.

_Some place…_Naruto thought. Personally, he felt that Ichiraku was a much more comfortable place to eat but since tonight was a special occasion, he was willing to lay aside his preferences for Sakura's sake. Besides, this restaurant didn't look that bad at all. Fancy enough for a girl's liking, he supposed.

"Of course," Naruto heard the hostess say, grabbing a pen and opening her organizer. "And what name will the reservation be under?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The girl looked up in surprise. "Rokudaime_-_Hokage?"

"Yeah," Naruto grinned. Even after several weeks of accepting the appointment, he had yet to adjust to the fact that people were now addressing him in such a way.

"Oh…" The girl knowingly trailed off. A smile played on her lips as she scanned down the pages. "I suppose your guest must be Haruno Sakura?"

"That's right." Naruto proudly answered, oblivious to how a complete stranger knew about this personal connection to him.

"Ah," the pen scribbled the names with a flourish. "You've been dating her for quite a while, haven't you, Hokage-sama?"

"Uh, yeah…" Naruto sheepishly admitted as the hostess laughed at his pinking cheeks.

"Well then," her pen paused, "is it true?"

Naruto blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Isn't _it_ true?" The hostess slyly repeated, watching the Sixth's face very closely to see any indication of an answer.

"Er…" Naruto blinked again, bewildered by the hostess's bizarre manner.

"There have been several rumors flying about," she continued smiling, "I heard, according to a very close friend of yours, that you're planning quite a_surprise_ for Haruno-san."

Naruto frowned, a nasty feeling creeping into him.

"Have you been looking into any jewelry stores, recently, Hokage-sama?" The hostess sweetly asked, determined to unmask whatever he was hiding.

"What times do you have available?" Naruto cut in before she could say anymore. All the while, his head was racing through a list of names and faces, trying to find the likely culprit for this gossip…

"Right." The hostess turned back to her organizer. "Well, we have several spots open. What time will you and the future Mrs. Uzumaki like to arrive?"

Naruto paused, unsure how to answer her.

"Seven?" The hostess suggested.

".Okay." Naruto replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Any other services you'd like to request, Hokage_-_sama?"

"No, I'm good, thanks."

"Surely the staff could do something to make the night a little more special." The hostess entreated, getting back on her game. "After all, it's not everyday we get such a prestigious and memorable occasion to happen here."

"Thanks" Naruto interrupted once again, swiftly turning around to leave.

"We'll be expecting you tonight, Hokage-sama!" The hostess called after him just as the Sixth exited the restaurant.

As soon as the double doors were closed by the concierge, the manager of the restaurant and his assistant flocked to her.

"Well?" The manager eagerly asked. "What did Hokage-sama say?"

The hostess sighed. "He neither denied nor confirmed it."

"So it isn't true?" The assistant sounded quite disappointed.

"No, no." The hostess shook her head. "I know what I heard. That Yamanaka Ino? The other day when I was at the flower shop, she was complaining to someone that 'Naruto has zero taste in jewelry.' And Ino-san is supposedly Haruno-san's close friend and if she said—"

"You based a presumption just on that?" the assistant asked, incredulous. "What are you, stupid?"

"Eh? Why _else_ would Hokage-sama be so anal about picking a ring?"

"_You don't even know if it's a ring!_He probably didn't even _buy one!_All you heard Ino-san say was Rokudaime has bad taste!"

"Do you know how _close_Haruno-san and Hokage-sama are? Do you know how long they've been together? After all this time, he's _bound_to—"

"Sshh! Mine-chan! You're too loud—the customers—!"

"Ah! I'm sorry, boss..."

"But you're sure?"

"Sure of what?"

"Well, is Haruno-san's last name going to change tonight?"

There was a pause.

"Positive. I know my source is reliable."

"Then it's settled!" the manager declared. "I'll have the chefs create an exclusive menu for them both and if all goes well tonight, they might even ask us to cater for _future events_."

The manager and assistant then retreated further into the restaurant while the hostess resumed her duties. But none of them, it seemed, had noticed that the next Hokage hadn't left at all but had been listening from outside, the entire time. Disgruntled, he turned away, all the while silently cursing the very person he thought he could trust.

_Damn you Ino and your big fat mouth…_

* * *

_~.::*::.~_

* * *

By the time Naruto and Sakura arrived at the restaurant, it was anything but what either of them wanted: packed and noisy.

It was odd that a prestigious restaurant could have such a rowdy atmosphere and accommodate so many people. The cause was uncertain but what was worse (particularly for Naruto) was when he encountered the same hostess from this afternoon.

"We've been expecting you," she preened at the couple. "Right this way…"

She gathered up their menus and escorted them to their reserved places. The trio walked past numerous tables laden with fine silverware and clusters of people, all merrily chatting away with their party. Many of them eyed the couple with bright interest and began exchanging covert whispers.

Naruto and Sakura ignored the newfound attention and looked elsewhere: at each other, the vaulted ceiling, the glittering lights. All around, they could hear buzzes of conversations mingled with ambient music. By the time they were seated, most of the other patrons had turned away to continue their own conversations.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." The hostess beamed as she handed the sleek menus to them. "Good luck, Hokage-sama." With a wink and a turn of her heel, she sauntered away, leaving Naruto fuming and Sakura perplexed.

" 'Good luck Hokage-sama' ?" Sakura repeated, looking over to Naruto.

"I think she meant the meeting I have tomorrow with the Council," Naruto lied, "Remember?"

"Oh…right."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

"Well then, let's see what we should get." Sakura grinned at him, flipping the menu open. The light of the paper reflected off her face, giving it a kind of glow that powder couldn't emulate. Tonight, she had fashionably tied her hair back and discarded the standard Konoha uniform for a stylish dress. It was a welcome change of appearance although, Naruto had to admit, he preferred her without any clothes on. But before he could get himself groggy-eyed and aroused, he felt an affectionate peck on his lips.

"Thank you," he heard as Sakura withdrew.

"For remembering my birthday," she added with a sweet grin, turning back to the menu.

"How can I forget?" Naruto smiled, opening his own menu to scan down the items when—

"Naruto?"

He didn't answer.

In bold, elegant calligraphy, his and Sakura's name were prettily written alongside the paper's border and at closer inspection it seemed that the menu items all were renamed into something like _The Promise of a Lifetime_cake to the _Together Forever_mixed drink.

"Why are our names on the borders?" Sakura asked, turning the pages in confusion.

"_I have no idea._" Naruto replied stiffly, turning around to see the hostess give him a thumbs up.

Sakura peered over other tables. "I don't see their menus written like ours…did you see the names of the meals? They're just _weird._Who came up with this?" She stopped, looking behind him.

Naruto turned.

To his horror, a very large group of their friends were walking to a banquet table across from where he and Sakura were. Once Ino caught sight of them, she waved. The girls were simply beaming at the couple while the guys threw exasperated, if not crestfallen looks in Naruto's direction. What he did to warrant such behavior was unclear, but it was certain that none of the men were excited to be there as the women were.

"Wow, it looks like _everyone's_here." Sakura said, perplexed as she waved back at the group.

"I noticed." Naruto said, nonplussed.

For a moment, he expected them to come over and invite them to join their table but no one came forward. Instead, the rest of the Rookie Nine crowded around their own table. Occasionally, they glanced at Naruto and Sakura with a kind of expectation on their faces, as if they were waiting for something.

"They're staring at us…" Sakura remarked belatedly.

"Well, it's your birthday and they probably just wanted to…you know, hang out here…with us…"

"Well that's kind of odd," Sakura frowned, "considering that none of them really wished me a happy birthday, let alone remember it." She added, on a surprised note.

Naruto nervously laughed but knew at once that something was off.

No one remembered Sakura's birthday? How was that possible? Ino definitely knew. Shizune probably did too. The two of them could've told dozens of people in between them. So how could people forget? How did they even know what restaurant to go to? He had just made the reservations today and told no one about it.

"May I get you a drink?"

Naruto and Sakura looked up from their menus to see a waiter standing beside their table.

"No, water's fine for me." Sakura said. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Then are you ready to order, Hokage-sama? Uzu—ah—Haruno-san?" The waiter flustered at the last part.

Naruto glared at him.

"Actually, we're not ready yet." Sakura said obliviously, her eyes back on the menu. "Can you give us a couple minutes?"

"Of course," The waiter bowed, looking glad to get away from Naruto's death-stare. When he left, the couple browsed their way through the ridiculously-titled courses and after some deliberation, they ended up choosing an appetizer, two entrees, and a light dessert.

"I just remembered," Sakura frowned when the waiter returned to take their orders and menus away. "Did you take your medication this morning?"

"All three," Naruto lightly replied, reaching underneath his black coat to pull out the respective bottles.

Sakura relaxed. "Good…"

"No, I didn't forget." Naruto said, slipping the capsules out of sight. It was a routine that he had acquired ever since he had injured his arm after testing out the newly-modified _Rasengan._The first year, his medication consisted of five different kinds of drugs taken at certain hours, with meals, no alcohol, etc. Gradually, the instructions changed as did the pills but the irksome task of remembering to take them remained. Terrible pain then, became punishment for forgetfulness.

"Sakura-chan."

She looked up.

Naruto paused as his hand surreptitiously slipped into his pocket again, this time to draw out the box. "Do you remember when I went away for like a week?"

A scowl appeared on Sakura's face. "Yes."

"And how I didn't explain to you why or I where I went?"

"Why are you reminding me of this?" Sakura asked, clearly annoyed. "Are you literally asking me to kick your ass again?"

"N—no." Naruto stuttered. The box fell back into his pocket. "I wanted to tell you why I was—"

"Y_ou didn't even leave me a note!_ Do you have any idea how worried I—everyone—was? We couldn't even get a trace of your whereabouts—"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Don't 'Sakura-chan' me! Tell me where you were!_"_

"I will, but—" Naruto stopped, staring at Sakura. Her eyes had widened in complete surprise and seemed to look straight through him.

"What…what is it?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

Sakura blinked. "My…my _parents_are here."

"_What?"_

Naruto swiveled around. Sure enough, there were the Harunos being escorted to their tables. A moment later, Sakura's mother caught sight of him then tapped her husband's arm. They smiled at Naruto and Sakura while the latter could only stare and nervously wave back.

"What are they doing here?" Sakura asked, too nonplussed to remember that she was irritated.

"Haven't a clue." Naruto glowered at Ino, thinking her to be the likely culprit. Glad that Sakura was distracted by her parents' arrival, he seized the opportunity to make a quick getaway.

"I'll be right back."

"Wait—what—?" Sakura turned back to her place, fuming.

With purposeful steps, Naruto strode across the restaurant to the large party that had just arrived. Closer and closer he approached Ino's table where he could see her animatedly chat with Tenten.

"_Ino_" Naruto called in a dangerous voice, causing everyone to turn around. "Just _how many people did you—"_

"AH! Naruto-kun!"

Instantly, Naruto felt himself be tackled and jostled by four or five different bodies.

"About time you came over to say hi!" Kiba grinned, punching Naruto's arm. Five others comprised of Shino, Sai, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji rounded him and Naruto, shielding each other from Sakura and the other girls at their own table. Neji, who preferred not to associate himself with these kinds of gatherings, stayed behind.

"I didn't." Naruto scowled, looking around the crowd of guys that surrounded him. "I need to talk to Ino." His blue eyes blazed behind Kiba's shoulder to the girl who was frowning back at him.

"Why?"

"Because _she_—" Naruto accusingly pointed at Ino. "—told the _entire village_that I'm—!"

"Don't you start on her!" Choji said, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"Hey, hey, we didn't come here because Ino blabbed." Shikamaru cut in, in a conciliatory manner. "We heard from the streets that you were planning to do it here."

"_What?_ That's imposs—how did you—?"

"Er, Akamaru overheard some girls talking about it at a café. They both worked here and said you made reservations." Kiba shrugged. "I told Hinata then I guess she told Ino, then—"

"I get it." Naruto cut in. Still, he was none too happy. The fact that not only his friends and Sakura's parents for that matter were all here, the element of surprise had gone up in smoke. Sakura was going to find out before he could even say a word.

"Don't keep us waiting." Shino murmured behind the high collar of his coat.

"Waiting?" Naruto repeated. "For what?"

"Well," Lee eagerly said, his bowl-cut head popping into view. "Let's see it."

Naruto stared at them. "See what?"

"Come on, Naruto!" Kiba thumped the Sixth's shoulder. "You can trust us."

"Eh?"

"Don't look so clueless." Shikamaru sounded annoyed. "We know what you're planning to do tonight."

"What are you—"

"Look, _you're_setting the standard and we've got to know what we're up against." Shikamaru impatiently replied.

" 'Setting the standard' ?" Naruto repeated stupidly. "For what?"

"Show us the ring." Shino ordered, indifferent to Naruto's question.

Naruto stared at them. How in the hell did they know _so much?_

"Look, guys," he began slowly. "I don't know what you're getting at but—ah—AH!"

"Got it!" Kiba yelled happily, thrusting a tiny black box in the air after tackling Naruto and blindly reaching through his pockets.

"_Shit—_Kiba!" Naruto barked, whirling around but Kiba was already dancing out of his reach. Immediately, the others crowded around and a second later, the box was flipped open.

A sudden silence descended upon them as they all stared at the contents. Some two minutes of quiet must have passed before—

"Aw, crap!" Kiba scowled.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed, looking up to the ceiling in dismay.

"Is it supposed to be that…?" Choji seemed unsure how to describe it.

"You know, I once read in a book that jewelry often reflect one's taste." Sai studied the box. "I guess Naruto doesn't have any."

Naruto resentfully glared at him.

"It's…" Lee's eyes dilated to the size of dinner plates. "It's as if the flower of youth has been eternally imprisoned in sparkling shininess!"

Naruto's mouth twitched, unsure on how to respond to the insensible comment. But the laughter faded when he realized that the six were rounding him like a pack of dogs.

"Can I have it back?" Naruto blinked, staring at their faces.

Kiba snapped the box shut and returned it, fuming.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked, turning from Kiba to everyone else. "Does it really look that bad? You don't think…" Color drained from his face. "…you don't think she'll say _no_?"

"Absolutely not, Naruto-kun!" Lee said with his face set in resolution. "Although I must admit I am disappointed that you're staking permanent claim on the lovely _sakura_flower…"

"Well it's not like he took the best-looking girl," Sai said, in what he thought was a consoling remark.

"_What did you say?"_Naruto thundered.

"Calm down," Shino warned, stopping Naruto with a firm grip on his arm. "We're in a public place."

"Yeah," Kiba seconded. "But I don't understand why you had to go all out with this whole thing: nice clothes, flashy jewelry, fancy restaurant. You're making us look bad in front of the girls."

"Seriously," Shikamaru wearily ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Thanks to you, Temari's probably going to start nagging me when _I'm_going to give her one."

The others chortled after him.

"Uh, right." Naruto replied uncertainly. "But you didn't answer my question. You think she'll like it or not?"

"If you haven't noticed, Naruto, we're not Sakura." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "It's not like we can read her mind, now can we?"

"I think it's ugly." Sai commented.

"So," Shino interrupted as all eyes turned on him. "when are you planning to propose?"

"I _was_ going to do it a minute ago." Naruto growled. "Until you all showed up."

"To give you moral support, man." Kiba doggedly replied. "Hey, look. I got you a little good luck charm." With a flamboyant gesture of his hand, he presented Naruto with a small packet.

"Uh…thanks_…_" Naruto warily took the object, only to gape at it a moment later when he beheld an extremely pornographic picture of a woman. "What the hell is this?"

"What d'you mean 'what the hell is this'—it's condoms, moron." Kiba impatiently said. "Look, I even got you the variety pack. There's flavored, glow-in-the-dark, textured—which are _awesome_by the way!"

"_Will you shut up?_!" Naruto hotly interrupted.

"Don't be such a prude." Kiba dismissed. "How about a drink? I think you need one for nerves."

But before Naruto could reply, he turned to see that Sakura waiting at their table. She did not look happy.

"Just take it!" Kiba shoved the packet back into Naruto's hands. "You _know_you're going get laid tonight."

"Lucky bastard," Shikamaru muttered aside. Temari was in Sunagakure was not expected in Konoha for another two weeks, leaving the strategist bereft of womanly comfort in the bedroom.

"Well that's strange." Sai remarked aloud, inspecting the condoms with mild interest. He turned to Kiba. "Why did you get him the regular-sized ones? You should've got him extra-small."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kiba restrained Naruto as he threateningly advanced toward Sai. "Calm down. Sai was just kidding…"

"Actually, I wasn't." Sai responded. "Really," he added seeing Kiba's raised eyebrows and Naruto's furious face, purpling in anger. "I mean, he's definitely got one but the size is hardly significant, if you ask me—"

"SAI!" Naruto roared. "LAY. OFF. ON. MY. DICK! I DON'T HEAR SAKURA COMPLAINING, DO YOU?"

For a whole minute, everyone stared at the Sixthand Sai (who clearly enjoyed the newfound attention) before bursting into roaring laughter. Some of the older diners, Sakura's parents included, looked scandalized.

Naruto blanched in embarrassment. "You know what—I better go back."

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto's forlorn table. "Agreed. Sakura looks pissed."

"Well good luck," Kiba patted Naruto's shoulder. "Don't forget to hide those," he added under his breath, nodding to the condoms.

"Don't screw up, Dickless!" Sai cautioned with his trademark smile.

"When this night's done, I swear to God, I will pummel you to the ground_**.**__"_Naruto ground out, looking murderous.

After the other boys gave him another round of early felicitations and well wishes, Naruto finally broke away from them and walked back to his table. Sakura had her arms crossed and with a shrewd gaze, she watched her boyfriend return to his place and apologetically smile at her.

"I'm really sorry," Naruto said, trying very hard to get back to Sakura's good graces. "I got kind of blocked by Kiba and the guys…"

"I noticed." Sakura narrowed her eyes. "And just what was all that talk about your dick, back there?"

Naruto flushed. He stammered, trying to defend himself but resigned himself to lower his eyes to his table, unable to look at Sakura face-to-face. To his surprise, he saw that his and Sakura's meal had already been laid out. Neither trays were touched.

"You didn't eat yet?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Oh," Naruto replied guiltily. He stared at the gleaming utensils, cold and unsullied. "I'm sorry for making you wait." He paused, his eye roving to find a safe spot to fixate on. He settled on watching Sakura's hands, which clenched in irritation then finally relaxed. She picked up her fork and pricked her fish with it. He watched her for some time until his tongue loosened to talk.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto began, in a low voice. "I _will_explain why I went to Sunagakurewithout saying anything…just not now. I will though, soon. Trust me, okay?"

"Fine." Sakura answered, slipping a forkful of haddock into her mouth. She reached for her water. "But I still don't like the fact that you left without even giving _me_notice. I almost thought you left me."

"I'd never do that to you." Naruto winced.

"Then why didn't you at the very least leave me a note?"

"It was… a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. I can't tell you too much otherwise…" He stopped, unsure how to go on.

Sakura gazed at him. When he didn't respond readily, she sliced her fork into her fish again. "I'm glad you're back," she said quietly. "But don't expect me to be so generous if you pull this kind of stunt again."

"I won't." Naruto mumbled, picking up his own fork. "I just hope I didn't entirel_y_ screw up tonight. I mean you had a rough week and all, and I…wanted to lighten your mood a little."

Sakura paused over her water; a faint, wry smile graced her lips. "I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, Naruto. I do."

He smiled and with an apologetic look, he reached across the table to touch her hand.

They ate their meal in companionable silence, only looking up from their plates every once in a while or when their waiter came by to ask how the meal was and refill their glasses.

Others at the restaurant however were fidgeting with impatience and threw harried glances at the couple. But the minutes passed, uneventful, and by the time Naruto and Sakura had finished with their entrées, half the restaurant was already done with desserts and were ordering another round of drinks.

Despite the fact that some groups were long finished with their meals, they chose to stay, anxiously waiting behind their wineglasses for the Sixth to drop on one knee. It had been a long time since there had been a happy, exciting occasion like this. It'd be a shame not to take part in it. Unfortunately, the guests were ill-surprised when they saw, to their shock and disappointment, Hokage-_sama_call for the waiter to pay for the bill.

The Rookie Nine exchanged dumbfounded looks with each other.

"_Oh no,_" Ino stared on.

"Figures," sighed Shikamaru, "Naruto must've screwed up."

"That is a definitepossibility." Sai smiled.

Lee looked incredibly hopeful at these words. Hinata, who had been quiet all evening, said nothing and merely twirled her ginger ice cream with her spoon. Occasionally, Neji spared a sidelong glance toward his cousin's direction but remained quiet.

"Or," Ino wondered aloud. "You don't think he…_broke up with her_do you?"

"Nah." Kiba shook his head, though he looked pretty mystified himself.

"Then where are they going?" Tenten watched Naruto and Sakura as they rose from their table and proceeded to walk out of the restaurant. "Oh no…they're not holding hands. Maybe it did go bad…"

"Or Naruto-_kun_ hasn't asked yet," Lee sighed, absent-mindedly poking his dessert with a fork. "He's so fortunate to have a beautiful woman like Sakura-san."

"Why couldn't we use your bugs to eavesdrop on them?" Ino turned to Shino, annoyed.

"I don't make my insects to do purposeless things," Shino blankly answered, his sunglasses glaring at the young woman.

"Well we'd know by now if he _proposed_ or not!" Ino bristled. "Maybe he _did_ ask and she just said no."

"If that happened," Shikamaru said, fumbling through his vest pockets for a cigarette pack, "Naruto would've suffered a nervous breakdown right in front of our eyes."

"I second that." Kiba nodded, taking a swig from his glass of cognac.

"Third." Choji snorted, before diving into his second plate of pastries.

"Well then," Ino scowled at Naruto's and Sakura's empty table, "where are they going?"

* * *

_~.::*::.~_

* * *

"Naruto, s_low down._"

"Sorry, sorry." Naruto apologized. The tail of his black coat whipped behind him as he rushed down the street, pulling Sakura by hand.

"Why did you want to leave?"

"There were too many people there and I didn't…I'll explain later."

"You _always_say that." Sakura grumbled, her mood not improving at all since Naruto had abandoned her in the middle of their dinner to chat with their friends.

Something was wrong with today—of all days, her birthday no less.

First, her scheduled mission had been called off with no explanation to her. Second, Naruto was acting odd. Of course, she didn't complain the slightest when he had announced to her where he was taking her out but still…she had expected that they would be quietly spending her birthday at their place.

She didn't understand it, but everything about today was just…_off_.

Her twenty-fifth birthday seemed to have been largely ignored and yet, many of her friends had showed up at the same restaurant Naruto had taken her to. Including her parents.

A promising, romantic dinner that had turned into a fairly cold and mundane one after Naruto left in the middle of it. She didn't even get to dessert. Then, there was that issue about the menu…

People in the streets looked after Naruto and Sakura as they briskly walked by. Some tittered at the sight of the well-dressed couple before ambling to their own destinations while others looked after them and smiled to themselves. A few minutes passed before the couple made it back to their apartment but as they approached the door, Sakura was to be mystified yet again. Instead of bringing out the keys and turning the knob, Naruto turned around.

He was smiling.

"We're going on the roof."

And a moment later, Sakura found herself sitting in bemused silence at the top of their apartment. She waited, perplexed, as she heard Naruto loudly rummage through their apartment from an open window. Pursing her lips, her eyes turned to the sky as if to exasperatedly ask it what was going on. The stars were dim tonight but still visible. Silently, she traced the constellations by sight alone until she heard distinctive thumps.

"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!"

And there Naruto was: half out the window, holding a pink cake-box and a pillow, flashing a toothy smile. He was about to get out when suddenly, his elated expression faded into surprise and pain. His right arm then gave an involuntary spasm, causing the box and pillow to fall—

In an instant, Sakura rescued the objects and managed to slip her arm under Naruto's shoulders to keep him from falling out.

"Idiot," Sakura breathed, helping Naruto climb out of the window while balancing the cake box in her other hand. The pillow had dropped beside her feet. "You forgot to take your meds, didn't you?"

"Ah, Saku—_guh—"_ Naruto grimaced, feeling a fresh wave of pain over the affected limb.

"Do you have the pills with you?" He heard Sakura ask as he stumbled about to lie down on the roof.

"My pocket," Naruto grunted. His right arm was throbbing.

A moment later, he felt Sakura's fingers reach in to his right pocket then left before extracting the desired bottles. Three _pop_s later, Sakura's palm pressed against his mouth, dropping the pills inside. He swallowed them with difficulty and felt them uncomfortably pass through his throat. As he coughed, Sakura helped him climb down from the window then bade him to lie down. After setting the pink box aside, she grabbed the fallen pillow and immediately placed it under Naruto's head.

"How could you forget to take them?" Sakura asked exasperatedly, straightening the pillow.

"…sorry."

"Never mind. Just lie down."

"No…I'm really sorry..." Naruto apologized, feeling bad for causing such an inconvenience. "I wanted to…the cake…I wanted to give you the cake."

"Cake?"

Naruto waved behind her.

Turning around, Sakura retrieved the box. When she opened the top, she found a slightly squashed cake decorated in white fondant and candied flowers. Her annoyance with Naruto vanished on the spot. She looked up to see him grinning before wincing again.

"Strawberry…" Sakura remarked, discerning the kind from the sweet smell. "You got my favorite."

" 'Course."

"But," Sakura paused, looking around. "You didn't bring forks."

"Oh right," Naruto said sheepishly. But Sakura only laughed.

"Well, we'll just have to improvise."

So with little grace and dignity, Sakura tore pieces of cake with her hands and shared them with Naruto. Once or twice, they licked each other's lips whenever there was a stray streak of frosting then laughed when it got too ticklish. Finally, after wiping their sticky hands on Naruto's jacket, which he insisted on using as a napkin, Sakura threw herself onto the pillow and titled her head to the sky.

"Today was good." She smiled, her eyes on the stars. "A little weird but still good. One of my better birthdays." She turned to Naruto and kissed his whiskery cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Naruto mumbled, grimacing as he shifted to his left side. He wanted to stroke Sakura's hair but his right arm was too stiff to move. They lapsed into a companionable silence, interrupted once in a while by Sakura's fingers brushing through Naruto's blonde hair.

"Mmm…Sakura-chan…?" Naruto lazily grinned after some time had passed, "you want to look at stars?"

Sakura's brow rose. "What about your arm?"

"I can manage." Naruto experimentally raised his hand then lowered it without grimacing.

"All right, but not too long this time, okay?" Turning away from him, Sakura lied flat on her back and raised her hand while Naruto followed suit.

"So…where's Polaris?"

"Right there, Naruto." Sakura pointed.

"Wait, here?" Naruto asked, raising his arm.

"No, no…more north…there."

"...Sakura-chan, isn't that the Weaver Girl star?"

"Where?"

"There."

"No, that's not it. That star comes out during the summertime."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

There was a short pause.

"Now wait a minute—that _has_to be the weaver at it! It's huge!"

"That's _not_it!"

"Sakura-chan, I think your eyes are getting bad."

"_Huh?"_

"It's _right there!_"

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not! Look—it's—right—_there._"

Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto's hand slip something on her left hand.

She stared.

A luminescent band circled her finger and there, right in front of her eyes, was a dazzling adamant.

For a very long time, or so it seemed to Sakura, she didn't dare move or even speak. As though she were caught in a spell, her eyes remained transfixed on the ring and where it was placed. Her left hand. Her ring finger, for that matter. She opened her mouth several times but no words came out. Not even a surprised gasp.

Finally, when the silence reached an unbearable point, she felt a warm hand cup her cheek and turn her face toward two very blue eyes.

"This is why I was gone that time, why I couldn't tell you where I was and…" Naruto said, tracing her jawline with his thumb.

"After I found out, you know about the Hokage thing, I'm not gonna lie...I freaked out." He paused as his lips twisted into an awkward grin. "Don't get me wrong, I really wanted it but then I started thinking about what I had to do. I wanted to know what the hell I was getting into so that's why I went to figure things out and talk to Gaara about how he handled being a Kazekage."

Sakura gazed at Naruto as though she was seeing him for the first time. Had he really put in this much thought about their relationship? _Well of course, stupid,_she silently berated herself. _If he didn't, neither of us would be together..._

"I thought being Hokage was kind of a way to prove to myself how far I could go and show everyone here that I'm not some insensitive jackass who doesn't know what's really important in life. That's when I thought about you." He drew in a shaky breath. "Er…well…and…I…"

"Yes?" Sakura breathed.

"I—well I'm not a genius like Shikamaru." Naruto stated in a lame sort of voice. "I'm not cool and elite like Neji either. I can't do laundry or cook or fix stuff around the house but—but—" He added hastily, seeing the look on Sakura's face. "I'll do anything to make up for all that because you're worth it. I'm sorry if it seems like you're with the village idiot sometimes since I know you deserve a prince or something…and the smart thing would be to let you go to be with someone who's a hell of a lot better than I am…but…"

"Naruto." Sakura whispered.

"I don't care if that's the better decision." Naruto locked eyes with her. "I want you to be with _me_, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove to you that I can make you happy, that I can give you more than anyone else can. We've gone through so many fights and even a war together...after all that, I think we can deal with anything. The good _and_ the bad. So…what I'm trying to say is…"

Her breath hitched, waiting for him and the inevitable question.

"Sakura-chan_…_will you..." Naruto's face reddened. "Will you marry me?"

Everything went quiet.

Blood pounded in Naruto's head while his heart beat fast within his chest, desperately banging against skin and bone: _say yes, say yes, say yes, please say yes..._

For a moment, he expected the shattering utterance of the word _"no"_but there was only poignant silence. In trepidation, Naruto's lips parted to repeat his question but was struck dumb when he saw the look on Sakura's face. For some reason, her eyes looked larger and brighter than usual while a smile graced her features. It stretched across her cheeks, growing wider and wider with every passing second as though it contained a tremendous amount of joy that could no longer be contained. Hope swelled inside of him.

Any second now, Haruno Sakura could be his forever. Any moment now, she could make him the happiest man on earth or the most miserable being in the universe.

Closer and closer, Sakura drew to him until her lips hovered just inches from his own.

"Idiot," Naruto heard her whisper affectionately, "you're supposed to be on your knee when you ask that."

And before he could answer, she caught his lips in a kiss to heartily signify her consent.

* * *

_~.::*::.~_


End file.
